Confusion
by Mayonaka Yoreki
Summary: It was all just overwhelming; it was overpowering her, mind, body, and spirit. Whatever it was, it was slowly killing her from the inside out. She hated that she knew nothing, except for that haunting face that chased her every thought.


It was all just overwhelming; it was overpowering her, mind, body, and spirit. Her heart was aching as her closed eyes stared into the ground below her, the tears coming out in fast rivulets as her shoulders shook from the force of her cries. Her hands covered her face, her entire body seeming to _bleed _out her despondency, her pain. Her heart was aching so, the pain she felt too great to be put into words. She felt as if she were dying; the agony she felt certainly convincing her of that. She wished someone would just walk up and kill her here and now, rid her of this incessant aching inside her heart. For now, though, she would try and face all her problems head on, even though she knew not of the extent of it all.

She did not understand it at all, how she could feel lonely and heartbroken over the simplest of things. She did not understand how she could be oddly content one moment, and completely broken the next. It confused her tremendously, distressing her heart. Whatever _**it**_ was, it was slowly killing her from the inside out. She could not name the cause for all of the emotions she was feeling, or even why they burned so strongly within her at the simplest of things. She had heard the people talking, outside her prison. Her room, made only of white, her prison for who-knows-how-long. She had lost track of time in that place long ago, not seeing any reason to count the days. She had heard the "doctors" talking of her _condition_, as if it were a disease. They pitied her, stared at her with sympathy, as if they thought they understood what went on inside her mind.

That never-ending whiteness that surrounded her, that white cloth she woke up covered in at random times, with no memory of what could have happened to provoke its appearance; how she hated it. She hated the continuous sterile whiteness that encircled her day-by-day, with no obvious ending in sight. She hated the cold, pitied, stares the people who saw her shot her way when they stepped within sight of her. She hated how all these people claimed to know her, when she didn't even know herself. She hated that she knew nothing, except for that haunting face that chased her every thought. Her every feeling, movement. Everywhere she looked, he was there, staring down at her with those cold, calculatingly cruel eyes. Somehow, seeing that look from this man brought about feelings and pains that she could not explain.

She _**despised**_ how she had no memory of anything, except for that hauntingly beautiful face that seamed to carve its way into her very soul. The female's body shook violently as uncontrollable spasms overcame her. She crouched low over the ground, her fingers digging into the dirt to steady her shaking form as loud sobs pushed past her lips, the tears flowing out from her closed eyelids to land on the hard ground below.

Too preoccupied with her emotions, she did not notice the crackle of leaves and the sound of twigs snapping under feet as a figure stepped into view from behind her. She froze as a hand was placed on her shoulder; she did not look up as the familiar voice spoke to her.

"It's time to go back."

'_No!'_ She would not go back to that horrible place, especially after doing so much to escape from it! She'd go insane! She halted her tears, forcing them down as she turned and grabbed a kunai from the person's pouch, before he could blink. The person grabbed another kunai from his pouch and jumped back into a defensive position, obviously expecting an attack.

"I will **not** return to that despicable place."

Smirking insanely, she slashed the kunai across her throat, falling to the ground a second later as death overcame her. The person looked down at her dead body sadly for a moment, before bending down and gathering her up into his arms to return. _'They won't be happy about this.'_

**O.o That was so sad! I love it! I almost can't believe I wrote it myself! Her death wasn't as sad and depressing as I wanted it to be; but I can deal with it until I find something much more suiting. I wanted to write it in such a way that no one knew exactly who I was thinking of as I wrote this. I wanted my readers to use their imaginations as they read this and come to their own conclusions. If you want, when you review, can you tell me how you interpreted my story and what you thought of while reading it? Oh, and before I forget, tell me what you think that "despicable place" is. REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
